


Lemetzky

by hockeygirlmaddy



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeygirlmaddy/pseuds/hockeygirlmaddy
Summary: Mario Lemieux x Wayne Gretzky.





	Lemetzky

**Author's Note:**

> Don't say I didn't warn you!

Wayne followed Mario into his luxurious bedroom. Both sat down on the bed. Mario loosened his necktie, undid the zipper on his tux pants, and the buttons on his tux shirt.

"Hmmmm.",Wayne thought. "He's...Beautiful!"

Lemieux was in nothing but his undies now, with a lump between his thighs.

"Don't jump to conclusions, G.O. !", Mario said.

"But you're soooo HOOOOOOT!", Wayne whined like a kid.

"Sooo, you wanna un gout de Le Magnifique?"

("Taste of the magnificent?")

Wayne nodded.

"Well then, Bon Appetit!"

Mario allowed Wayne to snatch off his underpants. Lemieux sighed in relief as his cock was freed from the cotton barrier.

In the midst of its exponential growth, Wayne thought:

I got my work cut out for me. How is it even possible for it to be that looong?

It was at its full length now, all 12 1/2 inches of it.

"What are you waiting for? I can't stay this hard for long! Get on your knees, Great One."

Their eyes met.

"NOW!"

Mario's member was inches from Wayne's mouth. The stench of a sweaty pube bush hit his nostrils like a big rig truck. He drooled. He didn't want this moment to pass by, because what if this was the one and only time in his life he would suck his Yinzer counterpart off?

Wayne's tongue tip tapped the head lightly. Mario spread his legs apart, whilst he was on the bed, and Wayne on the floor. His precum's sour tasted made him begin to harden.

He started with the head, of course.

"Mmmm. Looooove it!", Mario whispered.

Wayne devoured his dick. In and out it went. Quicker and quicker.

Then, he stopped.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because I don't want you to come that early! Let's take advantage of this moment. You know why?"

Up the Great One stood, unveiling his long, thick manhood.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Of course! *licks lips*"

Wayne positioned themselves where Wayne's dick was in Mario's mouth, and vice versa.

The room was filled with hot, erotic moans and licking/slurping noises.

The moans grew louded and hotter.

Until...

*Muffled Screams*

Both came in unison, then sighed in relief.

Swallowing each other's massive, long-overdue loads, kissing each other back in return, not to mention tasting themselves in the process.

"Shh, Wayne, We don't tell of this to anyone, my sweet,sweet lover, you."

Wayne nodded in agreement, tracing his fingertips upon Mario's now once-again-clothed junk.


End file.
